Code Geass Light Novel
by roundround
Summary: A series of uncovered scenes that are only published on light novels but not on the anime. Translation of them. It's considered as canon and had happened in the series. See how Code Geass's characters really are. Sideviews of them.


Author's Notes: Okay, I am not that good at English or translating, but I feel that many should read this. It is Code Geass Light Novel, that covers most of the scenes that anime did not cover, and it lead to even more controversies that many will never see in the anime. It follows the canon but even better because it covered things like Marianne, Toudoh's Miracle, Suzaku's contact with C.C., things that happened when they were small. Many and many of the scenes. I tried my best to translate them because the light novels are only fully translated in Chinese, and since I can find none in English, I tried to translate them instead. I follow the original script very very closely. Almost nothing personal had been added except for some really minor parts that only the choice or words had been revised. It should be considered as canon. And I don't own anything. I just had tried my best to translate this.

**Stage 00 – Interval**

In the Private Ashford School, where the building of the group activities classrooms was built, there were many rooms that were remained mysterious.

"It wasn't that long since this school was founded."

Vice President of Student Council, Lelouch Lamperouge said.

Straight black hair, coupled with a very pretty face that basked in slight elegant sadness, a body with a tall, thin curve, but all in perfect symmetry. This is the main character that divided the supports of the girl in the campus into two groups.

"When the school is first established, they used the excuse of invigorating the atmosphere to start so many bizarre clubs."

"Um, yeah."

The one who agreed to this statement of Lelouch's was the teenager standing beside him. He was as tall as Lelouch, and on his face that hinted slight childishness, his eyes shone brightly in anticipation.

This was the member of the student council, Kururugi Suzaku.

"But, Lelouch, those clubs which are granted the permission to enter the main building are still normal."

"So this side building is becoming a nest for the grotesque clubs."

"Yes, that's correct."

"It's so messy here." Lelouch said, his eyes that shone the light of an unpredictable man took on a dark expression, as he looked straight at the corridor of the building in front of him.

There were no windows along the corridor, only metal doors aligned themselves in rows in two sides of the corridor, all basked in a dark atmosphere.

No, not just dark. The stretching corridor seemed to be obscured completely in darkness, not even a stream of sunlight was seen.

This felt like a cheap ghost house.

No, to describe this as "The Gates To Hell" was not too judgmental either.

As Lelouch thought along lines like these, he clicked his tongue, reluctantly carrying a big water bucket and new brooms. Suzaku beside him also was almost the same.

The only difference was, Suzaku had obligingly put on the apron over his neat school uniform, and Lelouch who had been absolutely refusing this kind of attire, had merely symbolically wore a pair of thin rubber gloves.

Clicking his tongue again, he looked back to Suzaku.

"Why are _we_ to be cleaning the activity rooms of the weird clubs?"

Suzaku flashed an apologetic smile.

"But the School Day is coming, and this is an order by the President herself."

"Then where had President gone to?"

"Hmm. I think I heard she's going to an arranged date again."

"Again? To kick her date in his crotch and telling the guy to get lost, she is quite busy too. Nina?"

"She said she has experiments to be done."

"Couldn't it be she wants to blast off the lab again? She's really going to be dropped out of school… Then Shirley?"

"Swimming club."

"Oh. She did say that the competition is near. Kallen?"

"Sick."

"She's off to some masquerade ball or what, right? Then, there's still –"

"Rivalz."

"Hemorrhoids?"

"Yes, hemorrhoids. Sometimes I would like to ride on that motorcycle too."

"If you're not afraid of getting an early death, you're free to go anytime. Then there is still-"

"Nunnally is not available this time, Lelouch."

"I know this. Then it means, there are just you and me."

Lelouch sighed deeply. But Suzaku was looking enthusiastic.

"This is not that bad. This job seems very interesting, I am really excited!"

"Are you? I was appalled."

What kind of horrible things they will meet next? Monsters? Snakes?

If there were only monsters and snakes, then fortunately, still cute.

Lelouch thought so.

"Suzaku, what's the first room about?"

"Ah, wait. Here. The 'Seven Spin Eight Tumbling' Club."

"What a mess. Is it still official?"

"Well, they dissociate it two years ago in July. But the introduction article still kept something like 'We're the club that fell down numerous times, our club activities do not have victory as motive, our spirit does not have self-denial in our dictionary, the defeated nature and the beaten-out dog nature are our guide, walking with our heads hold low is our eternal value!"

"Enough, my head hurts. In short, just clear everything out of the room, right? If I can have my say I will burn all this down."

"President wanted to do a Codification Department for school history, so rooms are required to store the files."

"Intent on exposing the dark histories? Really…"

Lelouch opened the first door while still talking. By using hands, not by touching the automatic doors with sensors. It was unbelievable that manual doors were still in use in this era. The metal door had sounded dull as it opened to the outside.

Within the confines of the door, there was nothing.

White walls and the pull-down shutters. That's it.

The room was not small, but the ten-metre square feet space did not have any furniture and not only the furniture, there was nothing else there.

"Ah."

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief, tapping his own shoulder using the handle of the broom he was carrying, and entered the room through the opened door.

"But, this shouldn't be weird. The club was dissociated two years ago."

"Lelouch! Watch it!"

Suddenly Suzaku lunged forward from behind, wrapping his own arms around him and pinning him down to the floor, pressing against his body.

What!

Just when Lelouch want to snap like that at Suzaku, suddenly there was something brushing with Lelouch's black hair and going off. Following closely, the wall opposite them cried out in sounds of explosion. Water splashed anywhere. The wall had a new bullet like scar.

Silence.

"…"

"Not a real bullet, but a water one. But it's enough to do harm."

Lelouch was too dismayed to speak; on the contrary, Suzaku was surprisingly calm.

Next, he remained his position that was close to the ground, fished out a coin, and threw it in the air.

Dang!

"Ah!"

"It's really so."

The coin in the air had been hit accurately.

"If this room was invaded by something that's higher than certain height, it can be sensed and will be accurately targeted. That's why we must 'Walk with our heads hold low'."

"You, you still have the mood to do analysis so easily?"

Lelouch managed to speak.

"What kind of room is this? What kind of club this is!"

"Hahaha. It's alright, Lelouch. I am well-trained. This can't beat me!"

"Don't laugh and act all innocent! Doesn't a school club that uses military equipment sounds weird?"

"But this is the rules of this club, right?"

"I really want to chop off the brain of the guy who set this up, to see what is in his mind! Anyway, we better get out soon."

"Eh? How about cleaning?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Hmm, closing the system from the outside before cleaning it sounds better."

"This is not the problem!"

Lelouch and Suzaku started to climb awkwardly towards the door, Suzaku in front, Lelouch behind, and when they finally get out of the room, Lelouch closed the door quickly. Or rather, slammed the door into its bracket.

The "BANG!" resounded in the dark corridor.

"This room will be finished last. Suzaku, the next one?"

"Uhh, wait. Erm… this is…"

"What is it?"

"Land Mine Lovers Club."

A strange silence enveloped both of them.

Finally, Lelouch spoke up with clenched teeth.

"Ne, Suzaku."

"Yes, Lelouch?"

"Is it only me for wanting to explode this building into ashes and sealing them off eternally?"

"Today is certainly adventurous. By the way, I agree with you too."

So the road of suffering continued on.

How suffering it was? Take a look at their state and you will understand.

"Really, why we must go through this?"

On his hands were broken bits of his brooms, his shoulders carrying a bucket with a hole in it, and Lelouch muttered unceremoniously.

"Because it's spring clean!" Wearing a burnt apron, Suzaku muttered back.

"Clean? Suzaku, how many rooms we have managed to clean?"

"Zero."

"On the other hand, the number of rooms that were messed?"

"13."

"What a good number. Why are we still alive!"

"It would be because we're not good people?"

"It's a good answer."

With heavy footsteps, the two people stopped at the front of the next room.

On the door was a white sign.

"Japanese Culture Club? Hey, this is a normal club!"

"Wait, Suzaku, don't you remember in the Frog Lovers Club was actually a toad oil refining factory?"

"Erm. I just don't get why the Pipe Club must place so many microphones."

As they chatted, they opened the door. They knew from experience that they could not casually walk into the room, so they peeked through the opened door.

And

"Eh?"

The one who let out a surprised and happy yelp was Suzaku.

"Ahh, Suzaku! Wait!"

The one who nervously tried to block him with his arms was Lelouch.

But unfortunately, it's too late.

Suzaku already ran into the room, his face filled with wonder and he scanned around the room. Lelouch was forced to walk in after him.

"Yes! This is a decent club room!"

"Oh really. I found it a bit suspicious."

These two had different view on this.

The room was slightly dark. The room was in a mess with the things that hadn't been cleared since the club was dissociated. How on earth the original club people managed to move all of that stuff in? And how they had found those things? Red postbox on the window panes, beside that was a pair of rucksack standing side by side like twin brothers next to a monk statue. The walls were written kanji of "Festival!" and "Tenchi Muyo". Covered half of the rooms were old tatami, cushions and fire pot lay beside, and wind chimes were hanging from the ceiling meaninglessly.

It's all concerned with Japanese Culture stuff.

Mountain of stuffs. Or we should say – the Island of Dream.

"Whoa! See, Lelouch! Kendo! (wooden toy)"

"Uh, I say, Suzaku…"

"I really missed this… One, two!"

He enthusiastically pulled out a kendama from the piling stuff, swinging the ball out and balancing it on the wooden handle with a graceful arc. With a cheerful note, Suzaku handled the ball so well that it seemed full of life, bursting with energy.

"Still that agile."

"This had been your weakness. Even Nunnally played better than you."

"Humph." Lelouch snorted, slipping his feet free of his shoes to sit on the tatami.

Beside the monk statue, a Mount Fugi in red was drawn on the wall.

Suddenly.

He noticed something.

"Ah."

Between the monk and the wall, there had been something stuffed in it. Rough texture, sharp decaying smell. A bunch of yellowing paper.

"What's wrong, Lelouch?"

Suzaku stopped, inching closer to Lelouch. His face tensed. His gaze suddenly went sharp, looking as though as he had transformed to another persona.

The paper that Lelouch was holding, was a newspaper.

The date was: Year 2010, 31th of August.

Bolded title.

'Britannia Army, Invades Japan!'

Silence enveloped the room.

And not even noticing when, rain started to platter against the window.

Black droplets of rain traced the dark window.

"…"

"…"

Still remaining silent, Lelouch pushed the newspaper to where it previously had been.

At that moment, a leaflet of newspaper tore away from the newspapers and fell onto the tatami.

"… father."

On that piece of paper, a man's photo was printed.

Dark eyes, receding hairline, thick cheeks, and the green army uniform he was wearing.

On the page there was printed "Still Resting" all over it.

Lelouch picked up the fallen paper, stuffed it into the piles of newspaper, and pushed it back between the statue and the wall agan.

Suzaku silently watched him.

"It was also raining."

"En?"

"That day, was also raining."

(He took a deep breath.)

"Lelouch."

"So, I hated rain."

"I see."

But.

The things that happened that day onwards were all true.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R. There're still a lot of chapters. I am wondering whether to translate them all... Only if you all feel I had done an okay job on it.<p> 


End file.
